Pryce's Piloswine
| ability= | epnum=EP237| epname=As Cold as Pryce| prevonum=221| current=With Pryce| java1=Unshō Ishizuka| }} Pryce's Piloswine (Japanese: ヤナギのイノムー Yanagi's Inomoo) is Pryce's main in the and games. In the anime Pryce had obtained Piloswine somewhere in his youth and the two were very close to each other. During a tournament Pryce entered in, Piloswine managed to defeat a with a , a with a , and an with a , freezing it in the process. Piloswine was on a roll until it went up against a Trainer with a . Pryce was confident that Piloswine was going to defeat Magmar, though. The battle began and one of Magmar's attacks burnt the . When Magmar used to finish it off, Pryce jumped in the way to prevent it from getting hurt. As a result, both Pryce and Piloswine suffered grave burns and were taken to a cottage. Suddenly, Piloswine stepped outside into a snowstorm, seemingly abandoning Pryce in disgust for the defeat. Shocked, Pryce angrily yelled at it for leaving him after everything he had done for it, but Piloswine kept walking away until disappearing and never came back. This resulted in Pryce growing bitter and distant toward Pokémon in general. Many years later, and Pryce went into a cave where they found Piloswine trapped in ice, with some herbs by its side. It was revealed that Piloswine had stepped into the blizzard in order to get some herbs to cure Pryce from his burns, but fell down and became frozen. Heartbroken, Pryce realized his huge misunderstanding. Ash melted the ice surrounding Piloswine with 's and then had use on the Pokémon to revive it. It looked like Piloswine wouldn't wake up no matter how many times it was shocked, but after many attempts, it finally revived. This one showed that it remembered his Trainer, and Pryce was ecstatic to reunite with his old friend. Piloswine then used Rest to recover from the wounds it suffered. Ash, Pryce and Piloswine left the cave and reunited with Sheila, and . showed up and Piloswine took on their and . Piloswine proceeded to attack them with Fury Attack first and then froze them with Blizzard, leaving Pikachu to finish them off. Having a change of heart, Pryce finally accepted Ash's challenge. In Nice Pryce, Baby!, Pryce groomed Piloswine before his upcoming Gym . He sent it out after his was defeated by Cyndaquil. Piloswine began with Blizzard which took Cyndaquil out in one hit. Pikachu was then sent out. Pikachu was hit by Piloswine's barrage of Blizzard attacks. Pikachu took advantage of this after one of the Blizzards formed an ice pillar, by having him slide under Piloswine and use . This hurt Piloswine, but it used Rest to recover. After waking up, Piloswine countered Pikachu's with a combination of Take Down and Fury Attack. Pikachu used but it had no effect this time. Piloswine once again used the earlier used combo and started to get tired. Pryce threw in the towel and went up to Piloswine, rewarding it for a job well done. It reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Personality and characteristics Piloswine is considered to be part of Pryce's family as seen in various flashbacks during its debut episode. However, Pryce's opinion about Piloswine changed after it left and didn't come back. Years later, he was still the same until he and Ash found Piloswine frozen in a cave. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Rest|1=Blizzard|2=Take Down|3=Fury Attack}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Rest|1=Blizzard|2=Take Down|3=Fury Attack}}}} In the games As mentioned above, Piloswine is also Pryce's main Pokémon in the games. It appears in and its remakes, as well as in both rounds of Pokémon Stadium 2. In the manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Piloswine appeared in Ice World. When put on a Piloswine costume, Pryce's Piloswine was angered and attacked it. When Piloswine returned, the battle between Clefairy and Swinub was called off and both Pryce and Swinub were able to see it again. In the TCG Pryce's Piloswine is featured in the TCG as one of Pryce's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Pryce's Piloswine. |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=044/141}} Trivia Piloswine]] * In , Pryce owns a level 31 Piloswine that knows , which Piloswine does not learn until level 33. Additionally, does not learn the move at all, which means it cannot know it at a lower level due to breeding. Related articles Category:Pryce's Pokémon Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon with game move errors es:Piloswine de Pryce/Fredo it:Piloswine di Alfredo